Transport
The world of Bards, Beards & Birds is large, and is getting even larger! Although it is possible to cover all distances by foot, there are also other modes of transportation. Going by foot As mentioned above, the hero can travel long distances by foot. That does not mean, however, that he can reach every place by walking. Some locations are only accessible by using a certain travelling device (such as a boat). Moreover, many places are not yet accessible for the player early in the game. To visit these locations the hero first needs to achieve a certain degree of musical adulthood. Canon organ Canon organs are actually some kind of teleporter. The player goes and sits in an organ of choice and is shot to a location. This is useful because it prevents the player from having to endlessly walking the same distances. However, in order to be able to travel directly to an area, the player first has to do some work there. Each area has its own canon organ. This canon launches the player from an organ pipe to an organ at another location. A condition to be shot to an area is that the player has already located the organ in this area and made operateble.The player then is able to use the coordinates of that organ to shoot himself to it. When the player arrives in an area an has localised the organ, he will notice that there are some organ pipes missing from the organ. The missing tones are needed, because they are needed to form the motive of that particular organ. The player will have to find the missing organ pipes, which are hidden in different locations throughout that area. Only when he collected all the parts of the organ's motive, the organ canon is ready for use. Now he can use the organ to launch himself by playing on the keyboard the tune of an other organ that he already set up, elsewhere in the world. He can also reach that organ by playing its tune from another organ's location. The motive that has to be collected is different for each region. It is somehow connected with the music that plays in the background in that region. Sometimes the motive only has one tone. In that case finding one organ pipe is sufficient. More often, the player will need two or three of even more tones. The complexness of the motive is connected to the importance of the area. Key areas, such as the Eastern Quarter, will have a relatively simple tune, while the more optional periphery regions have more complex themes. For a review of the locations of the organs and their lost organ pipes see: Organs and Pipes. Zeppelin route Mindolum-Punnett's Granary The player can use the zeppelin to travel from the Pivot in Mindolum to Punnett's Granary. However, to get onto the airship, the hero first needs to obtain a Proof of Awareness. This is a declaration in which the hero acknowledges he is aware of the risk of making the air trip. This way the zeppelin company tries to prevent claims and court cases, with which it had had trouble in the past. In turns out that it is no easy task to get this Prove of Awareness, inter alia because the ticket salesman doubts to what extend Emmon is really aware. Cruise to Fun Haven Island In order to reach Fun Haven Island the player has but one choice: join the party cruise ship to the island. Nailbore Rock Ferry The Nailbore Rock Ferry brings people from Nailbore Rock to the other side of the River Mernix, which makes it possible to reach the areas in the north, such as Kanuna Lake. Just ask captain Old Moby. Boat to the LighthouseCategory:Gameplay Take the boat from Greyfurt to the lighthouse. But watch out, the boat is in bad condition!